Cristasol
by lunitadiciembre
Summary: Harry y Ginny van a hacer el amor por primera vez. Lucha narrativa, mentiras e nsultos. ¿Y el espejo de Oesed qué pinta en todo esto? Leelo y lo sabrás. Leelo y entérate de un secreto que Rowling no quiso contar..


**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Esto es parodia, crack, y extremadamente absurdo. No os lo toméis en serio, porque no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley estaban preparándose para su primera vez. Estaban muy nerviosos y querían que todo saliera perfecto. Harry decidió que no había que darse prisa, porque las cosas se hacen mejor con tiempo, y empezó a darle suaves besitos por toda su cara, y a acariciarle el pelo. Se acerco a ella y le susurró:

-Te quiero, no sabes cuánto te quiero. Moriría por ti. Eres mi todo, amor.-Sacó un papel del cajón y recitó:

-"La vida eres tú. La alegría eres tú. Eres todo lo bonito que hay en el mundo. Si me dejaras, lloraría y me amarraría a ti, y aunque me tirases al suelo, volvería a aferrarme a ti. El mundo eres tú."-Acto seguido, guardo el papel y le dijo:

-¿Estás segura de esto? Porque podemos hacerlo otro día... ¡Venga ya! ¡Quiero otra narradora!-

Acudí con presteza. (¿Desea algo, señor Potter? ¿No está contento con su narradora?)

-No. Mira chica, es que es demasiado cursi. ¿Tú has visto las cosas que me ha hecho decir?

-¡Cosas bonitas!-Se defendió la narradora. -¡Románticas!-Harry la miró perplejo.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Por Dios, limítate a narrar como follamos, no te inventes esas pijoterías!-En ese momento Ginny se despertó.

-¿Uh?-Masculló.

-¿Ves?-Gritó Harry, triunfante. -¿Ves? ¡Se había dormido! Porque eres una aburrida, ¡vete a un cuento infantil!

-¿Será posible? ¿Es que una no puede hacer su trabajo en paz? ¡Quejica, que es usted un quejica!

-Uuuh, me ha llamado quejica. Qué miedo. Gilipollas, cursi, que das asco.-La narradora se tapó la boca, horrorizada de haber oído una palabrota.

-¡Eh, tú!- Me gritó, reparando en mí.- ¡No narres lo que hago y digo! P...p... ¡señorita de compañía!-

(¿Me ha llamado puta la guarra de mierda esta?)

-¡Eh! Insultar narrando es poco profesional, y similar al bashing (Bueno, si ser profesional es ser como tú, prefiero no serlo. Puta. So puta.)

-LALALALALA No te oigo, estoy cantando. -(Sí que me oyes. Vete a tu cuento de princesitas o te parto el cuello.)

-No sabes dónde estoy... (Sí que lo sé, ahora soy la narradora, soy omnisciente. Lo veo todo. ¿Te he dicho ya que eres puta?)-La narradora, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, se fue bailando.

-Al menos en los cuentos de hadas son más educados.- (¡Te he oído! Bueno, al lío.)

Era la noche en la que Harry iba a mojar de una vez, así que el chaval estaba ansioso.

-Así, sí, ¡gracias!-Me susurró. (De nada, pero céntrate en tu escena, anda)

-Sí, sí. Pero...espera.-Titubeó.

-Mira Ginny, tengo que decirte una cosa.-La chica, aun un poco patidifusa por la guerra de insultos, le miró.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora, cariño? Es que, bueno, la narradora ha venido a narrar una escena, si te pones a hablar de otra cosa... (Gracias Ginny)

-Sí, tiene que ser ahora. Perdona, narradora, pero es que me urge. (Vale, vale, así descanso) Bueno... me gustaría que lo narraras. Por favor por favor por favor por favor.-dijo poniendo cara de pena.- ¿Lo harás?(A ver, que quieres que narre, pesado.)- Se acercó a mí y me susurró la historia. (Bueno, vale, empiezo en la siguiente línea)

El día que Harry fue por primera vez al espejo de Oesed, pasó algo más de lo que se cuenta en los libros. Algo que Rowling no quiso poner en ellos.

Harry miraba a sus padres muy enternecido (a punto de deshacerse de lo tierno y blando que estaba) cuando de repente, oyó algo, algo que provenía del espejo. Se inclinó hacia él y aguzó el oído. Parecía un ronquido. Sintiéndose algo tonto, golpeó el espejo con los nudillos. El ronquido dejó de oírse. Mirando el espejo, se preguntó si dentro de él habría algún animal o persona. (Porque claro, como está en una escuela de magia, todo lo que no tiene sentido, ya puede ser posible a través de la magia. Sí, ese era el razonamiento del chavalín. Se pasó años pensando que las canciones de Shakira eran mágicas, imaginaos) Titubeante, dijo:

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? (Estaría jodido si esto fuera una peli de miedo...)

-¡Hola! Eres el primero que me saluda en... ¿cincuenta años, quizá? ¿En qué año estamos?-Harry abrió la boca -Bueno, da igual, calla.-y la cerró. En la superficie del espejo había aparecido una figura. Parecía hecha de agua, o algo parecido. Parpadeaba, cambiando de chica a chico.

-¿Con cuál estás más cómodo?-preguntó el espejo

-Con...eh...

-Oh, vas a dos bandas. Eso es bueno, así tienes más oportunidades.-El espejo le guiñó un ojo plateado.

-Yo... ¿eh?

-Ups, perdón. Se me había olvidado que en esta época los niños no piensan en esas cosas hasta más tarde...me quedaré como chico. (Joder, Harry, no es justo. Me prometiste tetas, esto no son tetas)

Por cierto, soy Cristasol.

-¿Cristasol?

-Soy de cristal, y brillo como el sol.

-¿Pero eso no es un limpia cristales?

-Calla, calla, el mundo está lleno de plagiadores...-Dijo poniendo una expresión indignada. (Qué razón tiene, solo hay que ver esa cristalería llamada Cristalex, malditos plagiadores…)

-Yo... yo soy Harry.

Y así empezó su amistad. Empezaron a hablar de todo, y el espejo fue el que le explicó las cosas y le ayudó cuando su pequeño amigo empezó a ponerle en ridículo con sus subidones. (Harry, ¿en serio? Esto da asco... Ya, ya, es importante, vale. Lo que tú digas...) A escondidas de todos, Harry y Cristasol se hicieron muy amigos. Llegó un momento en el que fueron más que amigos...

Pero lo suyo era imposible. Cada vez que Harry intentaba besar a Cristasol, quien por cierto acabo por adquirir un aspecto andrógino por petición de Harry, (sí, el chaval es de gustos extraños) aparecían sus padres en la superficie. Y así, pues no, no se podía. Era incómodo verles ahí sonriendo mientras ellos intentaban liarse.

Al final, Harry se vendó los ojos y lo intentó de nuevo, pero aunque pudo besarle/a, era imposible darse mandanga mutuamente. (Las apariencias engañan...a este le llaman asexual, ¡ja!)

La pareja acabó separándose con estas palabras.

-Mira, espejito mío, es que estoy con las hormonas, ¿sabes? Y tú... eres muy majo, pero yo necesito acción.-

-¿Acción? Querrás decir sexo. Oh, todos los humanos sois iguales. Solo pensáis en eso.-Dijo Cristasol llorando, mientras unas gotas resbalaban por su cara en el cristal.

Tras la batalla, Harry fue en busca del espejo. Estaba roto, muerto. Así terminó todo. Se pelearon y luego por todas las movidas del Señor Tenebroso (Le tenía harto el tío ese, que cansino siempre haciéndole pensar y luchar) no se volvieron a ver hasta que ello murió.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

-Ay. -Masculló Ginny.- Ay, mi madre. ¡Vete de aquí, degenerado! ¡Vete! ¡Vete, gafotas!-Harry intentó no llorar.

-No soy un gafotas. Soy el elegido, tengo una cicatriz muy molona. ¡Soy chachi, muy chachi!

-Lo que tu digas, gafotas, pero vete.

-¡Lo haré! ¡Mucha gente me adora, seguro que encuentro a alguien que me aprecia más que tú! Ahora que lo pienso, Cho está soltera ahora mismo...-Harry dijo eso último con el propósito de hacer el mayor daño posible. Ginny alzó la mano y se preparó para darle una torta bien dada. Entonces, lo paré todo. (Sí, lo paré, de un plumazo. Soy narradora, soy Dios. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa)

Cuando ya estaban congelados, moví a Harry para que no recibiera la torta, y les descongelé. Me oí a mi misma pronunciar: -A ver, chicos, amaos. El amor lo perdona todo.

-¿Pero tú has oído la historia? ¡Está loco!

-Sí, Ginny, pero es que en el canon os casáis., así que... te aguantas.-Sonreí, segura y aliviada de no tener que narrarme más a mí misma, cosa que es muy inquietante. Les cogí a ambos y choqué sus caras, hasta conseguir un beso forzado. Solo por si acaso, le eché un Obliviate a Ginny. (Hay que ver, la que ha liado Harry por ser honesto) Ya tranquila, me fui. Mi trabajo allí ya había terminado. Recordé a Montague y su extraña relación con el armario, (oh, sí, es lo que pensáis, bribones) y decidí ir a cotillear un poco.

Y con todo más o menos arreglado, este cuento al fin sí que se ha acabado.

…...

N/A Lo del Cristalex lo he hecho por vosotros, Zarket y Misila. Cristalex is real!

Bueno, ¿reviews? ¿Tomatazos?


End file.
